


Secrecy

by blehbleehhhh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehbleehhhh/pseuds/blehbleehhhh
Summary: Someone requested a story where Eren and Mikasa are trying to hide their relationship from the 104th squad during their training days!





	Secrecy

Eren and Mikasa were busy in her and Sasha's room wrapped up in each other's arms, engaged in a heated make-out session, as evidenced by her shirt wide open to expose her breasts, and his mouth nibbling on her neck the way that makes her breaths faster. "Do you ever wonder what took us so long to get to this point?" He smiled against her skin and squeezed her breasts with his hands, drawing out a pleasurable sigh as she pursed her lips to muffle her moans.

"You following me into the military and almost dying was a good trigger for me to get my head out of my ass..." Eren bit down and suckled on her neck, right where she'll be able to conceal it with the scarf she always wears, his scarf, their scarf. The raven arched her back and bit her lower lip, tugging inconsistently at his now messy hair. "And then there was that thing with the smiling titan..." His hands gently kneaded her breasts. "You know, when we almost died."

"Again." She chuckled as he slowly trailed kisses down her neck, a shiver creeping through her body from the feeling of his lips curving up in a smile against the valley between her breasts.

"Yes, Mika, again."

"I still don't understand how you were able to control those titans. It's incredible - aaahhh..." She moaned softly when he flicked his tongue across her hardened nipple. "It's incredible - mmm.." He sucked the little nub into his mouth. "Never mind." Pulling away slowly, he squeezed her breasts together and smirked, leaving kisses on both of the sensitive tips.

"I could do this all day..." Footsteps in the hallway made them freeze, almost holding their breaths waiting for them to walk away. "Damn, close call."

"I kind of like that nobody knows what's really going on between us."

"I don't think Armin figured it out yet, either. I always thought he'd be a tool and joke about how long it took."

"How long you took," Mikasa giggled, because he's raised an eyebrow and has a smirk on his face. "I wish we had more time before lunch."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because I want you so bad that it aches..."

"Where do you ache? Down here?" Eren smirked as his hand slowly crept down between her legs, underneath the clothing he's already loosened. She grinned, leaning her head back against the pillow because three of his fingers are vigorously rubbing her clit.

"Yes!" Her voice quivered as she arched her back. "Yes! Right there!"

"You're so fucking hot, oh my god." It didn't take long until she was biting down on her finger, since he always knows exactly how to touch her. He slipped two fingers inside as far as they could reach until she raised her hips and locked his arm between her thighs, letting out pleasurable sound after pleasurable sound because he's wiggling his fingers on her spot. Eren flicked his tongue across her nipple and sucked the sensitive nub into his mouth.

"Ohgodohgodohgodohgod!" Her hips jerked up as her breaths quickened, clawing at his back and whimpering from her orgasm. "Erennnn!" He slowly pulled his mouth off of her breast as he slid his saturated fingers up her core and leaned in to kiss her lips. As expected, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hungrily returned the favor.

"How's that ache now?"

"Better. Correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems like," Mikasa smiled as her hand rubbed across his straining erection prominently displayed through his trousers. "...you could use some relief as well." With a nearly devilish smirk, he kissed her once more and allowed her to take control, rolling over onto his back. There may have been someone knocking at her door, but their kisses just grew quieter, both desperately trying to avoid making that decadent smack with their lips.

"Sasha? Hello?" A voice called through the door. Mikasa reluctantly pulled away slightly so she could respond, watching his eyes, both with amused grins on their faces.

"Just Mika! She's in the kitchen with Connie!"

"Oh! Sorry! Thanks!" Whoever she was quickly ran off, leaving the young couple completely alone once more. Eren set his hands on her thighs and groaned when she kissed him deeply, her tongue and her teeth colliding with his every time she goes back for more. She let her lips migrate down to his neck as her hands worked to free him from the clothed barrier and swiftly pulled down on his trousers.

"I never pegged you as one who actually enjoys giving head."

"I like the faces you make. Besides, I figured after training with Hange," Mikasa smiled on his neck as she carefully pulled down his boxers. "That you would enjoy a blow job..."

"Well, I did manage to completely transform twice today." Eren smirked, watching her eyes as she slowly moved down his body and licked along his rigid length. But then there was a turn of the doorknob and they both scrambled; Mikasa to fix the buttons on her shirt, while Eren rushed to stuff himself in his trousers as he pulled them up. His girlfriend looked at him with an equally panicked face as he slipped inside the closet, and she carefully closed the door as not to make any noises that could arouse suspicion.

"Mikasa?"

Ah, shit. That was close.


End file.
